Save Me From Myself
by McPhantom
Summary: Very Very AU. Set during Kirsten's teen years. Sandy is the bad boy from Chino that turns up in Newport, staying in her next door neighbor's pool house. Will sparks fly? Extremely KANDY!
1. Chapter 1

Just thought of this story while watching 'The Ties that Bind' Let me know what you think. And to make things clear, in this story, Sandy is going to be from Chino, not the Bronx. The character are relating to the show's characters like this

**The OC Character Save Me From Myself Character**

**Ryan Sandy**

**Marissa Kirsten**

**Sandy Jack**

**Kirsten Jenna**

**Seth Chris**

**Summer Alexa**

**Luke Jimmy**

**Jimmy Elizabeth [Elizabeth is Kirsten's mom, but her personality and relationship with Kirsten is like Jimmy's with Marissa. Same goes for Julie and Caleb**

**Julie Caleb**

**Trey Jake**

**Holly Michelle**

**I'll update in later chapters if I add anymore.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't Sandy, Kirsten, or anything else related to the OC. All I own is the Burke family. Some dialogue will be from the original show, and I didn't write that. That is credit to Josh Schwartz and everyone else on the writing staff of that amazing show.

The night was still, or at least, as still as it ever gets in Chino. The sound of yelling and breaking bottles could be heard in the background. The alley was bare, except for two brothers, quietly approaching a car.

Sandy Cohen ran a hand through his messy mop of black hair and looked around, feeling paranoid.

"C'mon little brother," The older one, Jake, said, "It's time to show you the ways of a Cohen" He broke the window and unlocked the door, sliding into the front seat.

"I don't know about this, Jake" Sandy said, staying a few steps to the left of the car.

"Just get in, Sandy!" Jake yelled, obviously still a little drunk from their beers at a local bar.

Sandy took one last look around, opened the door and slid into the front seat, not bothering to buckle his seatbelt.

Just as soon as he got in, he heard the faint sound of police sirens whirring in the background, each passing moment, the sound got louder.

"Shit!" Jake called and pressed on the gas as the cop car began to trail them.

Jake drove fast, too fast. He crashed the car into a telephone pole, and then said blankly

"We're screwed"

Sandy was being lead down a hallway, wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, his head facing the ground. How could this happen? Sure, he had gotten into some shit before, but he had always found himself a way out. And he had never done anything this bad.

He approached a table, where an older man, who looked to be around 40 years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes was sitting, looking through a folder of papers.

"Sandy Cohen?" The man looked up, giving Sandy a warm smile "I'm Jack Burke, your attorney."

Sandy gave the man a nod, and sat down.

"Where's Jake?" He asked, not looking Jack in the eye.

"Jake is over eighteen." Jack said, talking while looking through his papers. "Jake stole a car. Jake had cocaine in his pocket." He looked back up at Sandy, a knowing look in his eyes. "Jake is looking at two to three years."

Sandy couldn't look him in the eye, because he knew it was true. He couldn't believe himself. The boy who wanted to be a lawyer, was breaking the law.

"Your grades are okay. Not great, but acceptable." Jack said, turning his attention back to the papers. "Been suspended twice?" Jack said, phrasing the statement as a question. Sandy just looked down at the table.

"Test scores?" Jack said to himself "97th percentile!" He exclaimed, this time to Sandy. "I knew you weren't stupid"

"Thanks" Sandy said with a raise of a bushy eyebrow, not entirely sure if it was a compliment.

""Look," Jack said "I can get this down to a misdemeanor, but you have got to understand, stealing a car, no matter who told you to do it, whether it be your brother or the president, it's stupid, and it's weak. And it's not going to get you anywhere."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere anyways." Sandy said.

"You can" Jack said "But you got to work for it. I know what you feel like kid, I'm from a rough area on the south side of Chicago, my dad left, my mom might as well have,"

"And look at you now" Sandy said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I've got a job, I've got a family" Jack said. "But it would of never happened if I hadn't worked in high school, worked in college, and worked at my job." Jack simply stated.

Outside, Sandy was back in his clothes from the night before, waiting for his mom.

His mother's ratty old car drove up, and an angry Sophie Cohen emerged.

"Sanford!" She yelled "What the hell were you thinking? Are you insane? Do you want to end up like your brother? In jail!?"

"Mrs Cohen," Jack began "I'm Jack Burke, Sandy's attorney."

"You should let him rot in there!" Sophie said, and Sandy looked down, ashamed. "Just like his brother's gonna! They both deserve it!"

"Here's my card" Jack said, turning his attention towards Sandy "If you need anything."

Sandy looked down at the card, sure he wasn't going to use it, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I'll call you when your trial is coming up" Jack said, and then walked out towards his car.

"Get in the damn car Sandy!" Sophie said, her hand shaking with anger.

Sandy reluctantly got in the car, and Sophie sped away.

The hot Californian sun beat down on him as he watched the cars speed by. His mother had kicked him out. His mother, the one woman who was supposed to love him unconditionally, no matter what.

So much for that theory. He had called several friends, begging them for a place to stay. Each of them had flat out refused him.

He had no one. He was used to fending for himself, with his mother off working every moment of the day. He stood up, and stuck his hands in his pockets, where he felt the corner of a business card. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed.

He only had one choice.

A black Lexus pulled up and Sandy stood up, a small bag holding his possessions in his hand.

Jack smiled, and said "Get in, kid"

Sandy looked at Jack and said "Thanks"

He opened the door and sat down on the leather seats.

They began to drive, and with each passing moment, the surrounding area became less and less familiar. Sandy 's unfamiliarity peaked when they approached a gated community, and they drove past the security guard to reveal dozens of enormous houses, their driveways filled with expensive cars.

"I didn't know public defenders made this kind of money." Sandy stated

"They don't" Jack said, his eyes on the road. "Corporate executives, like my wife. They do."

They pulled into the driveway of one of the large houses and Jack turned off the car.

For a moment, he paused, not entirely sure what to do.

"You stay here" He instructed "I'll be right back" He grabbed his car keys, and silently debated whether or not to leave them in the car.

"It's not much fun when the keys are in the car." Sandy said

Jack smiled, and left the keys on the driver's seat.

Kirsten Nichol walked out of her enormous house, the largest one on the block, and down to the edge of her driveway. Her boyfriend of a year, Jimmy Cooper was on his way to pick her up, and take her over to her friend Michelle's house for a beach party that was sure to have loads of alcohol – her perfect pick me up.

She glanced to the left, and saw a boy standing on the edge of the Burke's driveway. He looked up, and caught her gaze.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Whoever you want me to be" He answered, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Okay" She said, unsure of what to do next. She saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes, and quickly asked

"Can I have one?"

He gave her look, and she knew it meant yes.

Sandy stared at the girl. She was, without a doubt, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had blonde hair that hung below her shoulders, tanned skin and bright blues. With her pink polo shirt and pearl choker, she definitely didn't look like a smoker. Don't always judge a book by a cover, Sandy reminded himself.

He offered her a cigarette, and she placed it in between her fingers, using his to light hers.

"Really," Kirsten asked, "Who are you?" She took a long drag on her cigarette, and then slowly blew the smoke out.

"Really really?" Sandy asked, smiling at her coyly. She nodded before taking another drag.

"Really really" She responded

"I stole a car. Technically, my brother did. But I was there. In the car." He said, blowing out smoke. She stood close to him, and Sandy felt something. Not her body, but a connection. A feeling that he knew this girl, when he didn't even know her name. "Now my brother's in jail, and my mom kicked me out. So Mr. Burke took me in."

Kirsten smiled; sure he was making this story up.

"You're their cousin from Chicago, right?"

Sandy smiled again, realizing his story probably did sound pretty unbelievable to a girl who lived this kind of life.

"Right." He nodded.

"Hey, Mr. Burke." Kirsten said, quickly throwing her cigarette on the ground and discretely stamping it out with a pink ballet flat. "I was just meeting your nephew"

"Hello Kirsten" Jack replied, confused by the cousin reference. He shared a quick glance with Sandy, realizing this was his 'cover'

"Right, my favorite nephew. From Miami." He added, for believability.

"Miami?" Kirsten asked, giving Sandy a look.

"Dad's from Miami. Mom's from Chicago." Sandy quickly informed her.

"We're really looking forward to the fashion show fundraiser tomorrow night." Jack said, making conversation.

Kirsten gave him a 'yeah right' look and said, "You are?"

"Nah." Jack said, just as a Mercedes SUV pulled up to the driveway. The window was rolled down, and a boy was inside.

"Let's go, babe" He called to her. "Hey Mr. Burke." He said to Jack.

"Hi Jimmy" Jack said to him.

"You should come tomorrow." Kirsten said to Sandy. "If you're not doing anything."

He smiled, and watched as Kirsten stepped into the car and kissed the boy on the lips. Sandy felt a little part of him become sad, watching her kiss another guy, even though he had seconds ago learned her name.

They drove off, and Jack invited him inside, but not before telling him to put out his cigarette and not to light another one while he was staying here.

They walked out to the pool house, where Jack told Sandy he would be staying.

A blonde, poised woman stood inside of the pool house.

"This is my wife, Jenna." Jack said, motioning to the woman.

"Hello, Sandy" Jenna said awkwardly. "Welcome to our home."

"Hi," Sandy said. After the standard small talk was made, Jack and Jenna left Sandy by himself.

He laid on the bed, the only light being the light coming from the moon through the window.

He couldn't get that girl out of his head. Kirsten. Blonde haired, blue eyed, looked as if she was just a typical California girl on the outside, but Sandy could see she was so much more than that.

He had to see her again.

**I know a lot of this was taken from the pilot, but the rest of the story won't be. I just wanted to set it up like this. Please please please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I know most of the designers that I will mention in this story were not around when Kirsten was a teen, but let's pretend, okay? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related the OC.

Also…

Holly is now Taryn, not Michelle.

"Hey Nic!" Alexa James, Kirsten's best friend since the first grade called. "Does this dress make my ass look like a truck?" She strutted out of Kirsten's enormous walk in closet in a black Calvin Klein sleeveless dress.

Kirsten looked at Alexa through her mirror, where she was attentively applying lip gloss to her lips.

She placed the wand back into its tube and said "Lex, you couldn't look fat even if you tried. And even if you were, black is slimming"

"You're wearing that Vera Wang dress, right?" Alexa said, walking over to the mirror to apply her mascara. "Taryn wanted to wear it, and let's just say pink is not her color." She turned around and leaned against the vanity. "You ready?"

Kirsten nodded in agreement. "Almost." She looked inside one of the drawers from her vanity and pulled out a silver flask.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked

"Want to get the party started early?" Kirsten asked, holding the flask out.

"I can always count on you for a before the party drink." Alexa said, grabbing the flask and taking a sip.

"Hey, I stole it." Kirsten complained, "Leave some for me." She grabbed the flask and drank a large portion of its contents.

"Geez, Nic." Alexa said, watching her down the beverage. "Remember, you have to walk down a runway tonight. It would probably be better if you didn't fall off the stage."

Before Kirsten could reply, there was a knock on her door.

"Kirsten, sweetheart, are you ready?" Her mother's voice pierced through the door.

The two girls looked at each other with a glance of panic, and Alexa grabbed the bottle and shoved it underneath Kirsten's queen sized bed, quickly screwing the cap on.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she said.

Elizabeth Nichol walked into her Kirsten's room.

"Hi, Alexa" She said, "Sweetie, you look beautiful." She said before kissing Kirsten's forehead.

"Hey, Mrs. Nichol" Alexa said

"Thanks" Kirsten said.

"Dad and Hailey are downstairs," Elizabeth said "Let's go."

"Okay, I just have to get my shoes. We'll be right down."

Elizabeth left the room, and Kirsten grabbed the bottle once more, and took a gulp.

"Let's go"

Sandy walked into a vast building known as the 'club', Newport's country club, with Chris, the Burke's lovable but a bit on the eccentric side surfer son. He took him out on the waves earlier that day, and it turned out he was a bit of natural. Sure, he had hit his head on the board a few times, but he had caught a couple waves here and there.

He was now at the fashion show, which Kirsten had invited him too. When he had told Chris this while they were sitting on their boards – in between waves, he had been surprised.

"Kirsten invited you?" He had asked. Sandy had nodded yes. Chris had mouthed wow, and then said, "I've lived next door to Kirsten for like, my whole life, our moms are like, best friends and she's never said more than two words to me." Sandy had laughed, while Chris kept a straight face. "I'm not kidding. The most I've ever gotten out of that girl is hi, or please move."

Later, Sandy had learned that if Newport Beach were a monarchy, Caleb Nichol, Kirsten's father, would be the king.

"His company, The Newport Group" Chris had stated "Owns this county. Besides being successful, the man is scary." Sandy had given him a look, asking him if he was serious. "Dude, I wouldn't be surprised if he spent his nights sucking the blood out of innocent strangers."

The last interesting piece of information that Sandy had learned during the surf lesson was Chris' undying love for Kirsten's best friend, Alexa. He also learned that even though he was completely in love with Alexa, he had never spoken to her before.

And here was, at a country club with Southern California's wealthy and privileged. All around him, women were clad in Chanel dresses and men were wearing walking around in Armani suits. He had never felt more out of place in his whole life.

And then, across a small fountain, he saw her. She was wearing a black dress, and the sunset was surrounding her small frame. He stared her for a moment, until Chris walked up to him and said

"There she is."

"Who?" Sandy asked

"Alexa." Chris said. "Over there, across the fountain. But don't look like you're looking."

Sandy looked across the fountain and saw a pretty brunette talking to Kirsten. His eyes landed for a moment on her, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde standing next to her.

"Who is that?" Alexa asked Kirsten, staring at the new boy with dark hair across the fountain.

"I don't know" Kirsten said, quickly looking at Sandy before turning her attention back to Alexa. The truth was, she really didn't. Was he the cousin from Chicago, or the criminal from who knows where? "He's staying with the Burke's."

"Well, I'm going to find out." Alexa said before saying "We should go get ready."

Kirsten stood in the bathroom, wearing the pink Vera Wang dress that fit her in all the right places. She applied lip gloss, for her first coat had worn off after small talk with the Newpsies.

The door opened, and a woman with a clipboard stuck her head in and said

"Kirsten, you're next."

She nodded and placed the wand back in its cylinder. She then saw Alexa poke her head into the bathroom, stumbling, while holding two flutes of champagne.

"For you!" She called, handing her a flute.

She gladly accepted the glass, and she and Alexa clinked glasses and she quickly downed the drink.

"I gotta go." She told Alexa, and then left the bathroom.

She walked through the dressing rooms, through the nervous, giggling girls dressed in designer dresses, past the mirrors until she reached the curtain. She stepped onto the runway and began to walk, smiling with every step she took.

She looked out into the audience, and saw Jimmy, sitting with his water polo buddies, clapping and cheering for her. And on the other side, she saw Sandy, looking straight at her. She realized that this wasn't weird; she was the one on the runway.

She smiled at him, and he noticed, and smiled back.

Little she did know, someone else noticed the smile. Jimmy saw Kirsten smile widely at the other side of the room, and looked over and saw the same boy who she had been talking to the night before.

Who was he?

And why had Kirsten smiled at him?

That's what everyone else was wondering.

Jack and Jenna Burke sat a round table, surrounded by their so-called friends, because you can never really know who can trust in this town.

Jenna's only real friend in Newport Beach was Elizabeth Nichol. The two had known each other since first grade, and been inseparable ever since.

People were commenting on how beautiful the girls were, giving out specific compliments to the girls whose parents were sitting at the table. But, the compliments were especially handed out when Kirsten Nichol came out on the runway. Not only was she the prettiest out of all the girls that had been walking down the runway, everyone in Newport was always trying to kiss Caleb Nichol's ass.

Everyone except for Jenna and Jack Burke. Jack had always looked down upon the shallowness of Newport society, and Jenna had never felt the need to impress her closest friend's husband.

"She looks beautiful," Jenna told Elizabeth, telling her not because she felt the need to impress the community's most wealthy family – Kirsten was beautiful, and she knew that her friend needed to know what a great life she had.

She knew that Elizabeth had a drinking problem. She wouldn't get drunk at occasions such as this, or other charity events, but she knew that every night that Caleb got home from work at midnight, she would fill her emptiness with a dosage of hard liquor.

Alexa was outside the club, searching for the dark haired boy who she had seen earlier. She spotted him about to leave with an awkward looking boy she had seen around school.

"Hey" She said as she walked up to him, when he was alone. "Are you leaving?"

"I was planning on it" Sandy said.

"There's this party at my friend Taryn's beach house tonight." She told him "If you need a ride, or anything." She motioned to a Jeep Wrangler where bunches of girls sat, excited to leave. "I'm Alexa"

Sandy nodded, and watched her walk away, as Chris reproached and said, "Ready to go?"

"We should go the party." Sandy said "At that girl Taryn's house."

"Ehh," Chris said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Alexa invited me, us." Sandy told him. "Actually, she asked for you."

"What?" Chris said. "That makes no sense, but yes, yes, let's go."

They walked over the car, where the girls had been calling for them to come over.

They hopped into the back of the car, and Sandy watched as Kirsten stepped into the same car that she had gotten into the night before.

He sat back, and for the rest of the ride, was silent except for the occasional conversation with Chris.

By the time Sandy and Chris had arrived, the party was in full swing. Girls had changed from their formal dresses to skimpy bikinis. Boys had changed from their classy suits to either swim trunks or informal shirts and shorts. People were scattered everywhere. Some were surrounding the kegs outside. A few others were grinding their bodies against each other to the music. There were even a few who were doing coke, all hovering over a coffee table.

Sandy sighed. Growing up in Chino, this was a situation he was used to. Hot, drunk girls, and horny, drunk boys.

But Chris, like Sandy had only one hot girl on his mind. And they were both standing together by the bar, with another blonde girl.

"I think I'm going to get something, to drink." Sandy stated, heading towards the kegs.

Kirsten stood with Alexa, and her other friend Taryn, filling up cups with liquor. They each put a bit into their cup, before adding another type of juice. Taryn then put the bottle back on the table, and when they weren't looking, Kirsten grabbed the bottle and subtly added more vodka to her cup, and quickly placed it back on the table.

"Is that a new purse?" Taryn asked her.

Kirsten nodded, and looked down at the Chanel bag her father had recently bought her.

"So adorable!" Taryn squealed, as Alexa added, "Does your Dad ever say no?"

Kirsten turned her attention to Sandy, who was standing with Chris Burke, her next door neighbor, at the kegs. He left Chris, and walked over to where open bags of chips sat, and grabbed a chip. He looked up, and they caught each other's gaze.

She walked over to him, and grabbed the bottle of vodka on her way over.

"Hey," She said

"Hey" He replied.

"You want to go out on the beach?" She asked him. It was a little forward, but she couldn't help herself. She felt this need to get to know him.

"Sure," He nodded, and the two of them walked out on to the beach together, with only them, the moon, the sand, and a bottle of vodka.

Jimmy Cooper watched as Kirsten walked out of the house with the same boy who she had smiled at during the fashion show. The same boy she had been talking to the night before.

What the hell was she doing?

And even more so than he had before, he had to wonder, why was Kirsten with this guy instead of him?

Kirsten and Sandy sat down together on patch of sand, a fair distance from the party.

"You want some?" Kirsten asked Sandy, who shook his head no.

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders, and said "More for me." And took a sip. "So, what's your name?"

"Sandy Cohen" He answered.

"Sandy?" She asked "Isn't Sandy a girl's name?" She joked.

"It's short for Sanford." He told her. "I like to think that my mother was going through a temporary moment of insanity when she named me."

"I see." Kirsten said. "I'm Kirsten Ni-" Sandy interrupted her before she could finish.

"Nichol." He finished. "I know."

She gave him a quizzical look, and then asked him what he was doing in Newport before taking another sip from the bottle.

"I told you last night."

"So you really stole a car?" Kirsten asked. "That's so-"

"Stupid? Idiotic? I know." Sandy said. "Call it a temporary moment of insanity."

She laughed, and then said, "How long are you staying with the Burke's?"

"I don't know." Sandy truthfully answered. "Just the weekend probably. I don't think Mrs. Burke really wants me there."

"Where are you going to go after that? Back home?"

"Yeah. I'll talk things out with my mom."

"She'll have to take you back in, right?" Kirsten asked. She'd never met anyone whose mom kicked them out. Regardless of the fact that any of her friend's parents were either together or divorced, but they all would never think of kicking their kids out. "I mean, she's your mom."

"I don't know. She's kind of a screw up." Sandy said, doubtfully

"So is mine." Kirsten said, taking another sip. Sandy looked at her questionably.

"She drinks, a lot." Kirsten told him. "Sometimes I'll come home from school and she'll be completely wasted. My dad works a lot, so it kind of gets to her."

Kirsten looked at him, not believing that she told him that.

"I haven't told anyone that," Kirsten said

"I can keep a secret." Sandy told her, and they shared a smile.

A few hours later, Sandy was on the beach, and Kirsten was back inside, drinking like there was no tomorrow.

He looked over, and saw a bunch of water polo players bullying Chris. He walked over, and told the one who seemed to be 'in charge', who he recognized as Kirsten's boyfriend to leave Chris alone.

They dropped Chris on the sand, and Jimmy walked over to Sandy and said "What?"

"Leave him alone." Sandy said, preparing to throw a punch at any given moment.

"Why don't you leave my girlfriend alone?" Jimmy said, and shoved Sandy.

"Listen, man, I don't want to fight." Sandy said.

"Well, I do." Jimmy said. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Nothing, man-" Sandy started, but couldn't finish because Jimmy had hit him right in the face, causing Sandy to retaliate and hit him right back.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground.

"Welcome to the OC bitch!" Jimmy called. "This is how it's done in Orange County." He leaned down to Sandy and said, "Stay away from my girlfriend."

Sandy and Chris were now back in the pool house, and Chris was recalling the tales of their earlier run-in with the water polo team.

Sandy walked out of the pool house, and saw the same SUV that he had driven to the party in parking in Kirsten's driveway. Two girls, who he had recognized as Alexa and another girl at the party were carrying Kirsten to her front door, Alexa holding her upper body, the other carrying her legs. She was passed out, and Sandy's mind flashed back to the bottle of vodka that she had been drinking out of.

"Shouldn't her boyfriend be doing this?" The blonde one, who he assumed to be Taryn, the girl who had thrown the party, said.

"He was about as wasted as she is!" Alexa called, giggling, clearly drunk herself.

"Where are her keys?" Taryn asked, as they dropped her on the ground and picked up her purse, sifting through it, searching for her keys.

"Nic, where are your keys?" Alexa asked, after an unsuccessful look inside of her purse. "Nic, Nic!" Kirsten didn't move an inch.

"We can't ring the doorbell" Taryn said "Her dad will freak!"

Alexa and Taryn looked at each other, and then Alexa said to Kirsten's motionless body "Bye Nic!"

"Call us!" Taryn said as she and Alexa scurried back to the car, driving off.

Sandy should have been shocked, but the girls were drunk, and your judgment fades when you have alcohol in your system.

Sandy left the Burke's house, and walked to Kirsten's driveway. He picked her up and cradled her thin body in his hands. He walked back to the pool house, and set her down on the bed, draping a blanket over her body.

He grabbed a pillow and extra blanket, and went over the couch. Chris had passed out on the floor.

And, for the second night in Orange County, Sandy Cohen fell asleep thinking of Kirsten Nichol.

I know, I know, much like the pilot. After I get Sandy to stay in the OC, the storyline will be different. This is setting up for that. So please, please, please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Now, things are going to start to be a little different. Please please keep reviewing! Your reviews motivate me!

And for the sake of the story, modern technology will exist.

& & &

Kirsten lifted her eyelids open, and saw unfamiliar surroundings. Her head felt like an elephant had just sat on it. She sat up in a bed that was definitely not her own. She looked around the room, and saw Sandy lying on a couch, his eyes wide open.

He noticed she was up, and he sat up as well. "Hey"

"Hey," She said, "What am I doing here?" And then it hit her. The vodka, the piling into Taryn's car. The rest was blank.

"Your friends left you in your driveway." Sandy told her. "I thought that you might want to spend the night in someplace a little more comfortable. You didn't have any keys with you, so I brought you back here." He felt awkward, so he asked, "I hope that was okay."

"Yeah, yeah." Kirsten quickly said. "It's fine. Actually, it was really sweet." She smiled.

"How's your head?" Sandy asked, knowing that she must be hungover.

"Ahh, hurts like hell." Kirsten said.

"Want to go get some pancakes or something?" Sandy said. "Great hangover cure."

"Sure." Kirsten said.

At that moment, Chris woke and saw Sandy and Kirsten talking.

"Hey guys," Chris said, being hungover himself, he then placed his palm to his forehead and drawled out a long 'Ow'.

"Hey, man" Sandy said.

"What's she doing here?" Chris asked, and after he stated this, realizing how awkward this sounded. "I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence."

Sandy and Kirsten laughed, and ignored the question.

"We were going to get some pancakes." Sandy said.

"Sweet. I should go tell the parentals." He said before adding, "And get some aspirin."

"Have fun explaining the shiner." Sandy joked as Chris made his way to the door of the pool house.

Chris stopped, and turned around.

"Yeah, maybe we should just go." He said, motioning to the door.

Kirsten and Sandy laughed, and then as they walked out of the pool house, Kirsten asked them,

"So how did you get the?" She motioned to Sandy's eye "You know."

"We got beat up by the water polo team." Chris said. "Oh, and we need to take your car, considering my lack of there of."

"The water polo team?" Kirsten asked them as they made their way into Kirsten's driveway.

"Yes. Your boyfriend in particular." Chris said as they approached her car.

Kirsten looked down, ashamed of Jimmy's actions.

"I need to go get my keys." She said, "And you know, tell my parents that I'm still alive."

She walked back into the house, and shut the door softly, hoping her parents weren't awake, knowing that they probably were. At least, her father was. He was always up at six every morning, from force of habit.

"Kiki!" He walked into the foyer, where Kirsten had been quietly walking towards the stairs. "Where have you been?" He asked, his tone firm.

"Alexa and I fell asleep at Taryn's." She lied. "I'm sorry I didn't call." She tried to sound sincere.

"Falling asleep is no excuse for staying out all night, Kiki." Caleb said. "You're grounded for two weeks."

"What!?" Kirsten whined. "Dad, it was an accident."

"Well, this should teach you to learn from your mistakes." Caleb said. "Your mother is still asleep. I have to go to the office." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Bye Kiki."

"Bye" She said as he walked to the door. She knew that she could still go to breakfast. Her father had left for the day, and her mother wouldn't wake up until noon. She had plenty of time to do what she wanted.

& & &

Sandy and Chris waited for Kirsten by her car, a new BMW convertible.

"This is a amazing car." Sandy said.

"Don't get any big ideas." Chris said, joking. Sandy gave him a look, and Chris said, "I'm kidding."

They then heard the low hum of the garage, and saw a black Aston Martin roll out of the garage.

"That's Caleb" Chris told Sandy as they stepped out of the way of his path.

The car stopped and the window rolled down.

"Hello Christopher" Caleb said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Mr. Nichol." Chris said. "I was just in the neighborhood. You know, cause I live in this neighborhood." He said, realizing how stupid his earlier statement was. "This is my friend Sandy." He informed him.

"Nice to meet you" Sandy said.

"You're one of Jack's clients." Caleb said, looking down on Sandy, even though Sandy was standing above him. "My wife told me." He informed them.

"We're just waiting for Kirsten." Chris said, trying to pass the awkward moment.

"Kiki's grounded." Caleb told them. Almost as soon as he said these words, Kirsten came out of the front door, and saw Sandy and Chris talking to Caleb. Sandy looked up and caught her eye, and she made a motion, trying to tell him to ignore Caleb.

They finished up their conversation, and Caleb pulled out of the driveway.

Kirsten waited till he was down the street, and then walked over to the car.

"Sorry about that." She said. "Want to go?"

"Aren't you grounded?" Chris asked.

"Whatever." Kirsten said. "My mom's asleep and my dad's not going to be home until like, midnight. So it doesn't really matter what I do."

She hopped into the driver's seat, and Sandy got into the front seat. Chris got into the back, and leaned forward so he could be next to them.

Kirsten turned on the radio, and the sound of a guitar filled the air as she pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the pier.

& & &

"So, what are you going to do?" Chris asked, "I mean, after you leave our house?"

"I don't know." Sandy told them honestly. "Try and go talk things out with my mom, I guess."

"What if that doesn't work?" Chris inquired.

"I have a cousin in Idaho. I could catch a bus there." Sandy suggested.

"Idaho?" Kirsten asked. "That's possibly, like the most boring state in the union."

"I have to agree." Chris said. "Isn't there any place here you could stay? I mean, you could get an apartment or something."

"With what money?" Sandy said.

"You know," Kirsten started. "My dad builds houses."

"If he can't get an apartment, I don't think that he can afford a McMansion." Chris scoffed.

"Don't be an idiot." Kirsten rolled her eyes. "He builds model homes. And a couple days ago I heard him on the phone, talking about one of his houses that's been like, deserted. The contractors haven't shown up, no one's there."

"I don't really get the plan here." Sandy said.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kirsten Nichol, you are a genius!" Chris exclaimed. "Dude, you can stay in this model home."

"I don't want to impose." Sandy said. "And this plan has many faults." He pointed out.

"Like what?" Kirsten inquired, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, for starters, what if the contractors show up?" Sandy said. "Or your father?" He said, looking at Kirsten.

"Please. My father never shows up at the model homes." Kirsten told him.

"Really?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Well, I actually don't know." Kirsten said. "I try not to talk to my father about anything, let alone his work."

"Well, there goes that plan." Chris said, banging his fist on the table.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Sandy said "I'll talk things out with my mom."

"Yeah," Kirsten said, looking at the pancakes in front of her. "I mean, she has to let you back in. She's your mom."

Chris nodded, and Sandy sat, trying to believe that this was true.

& & &

Back at the Burke house, Jack and Jenna were standing in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

"He has to go, Jack" Jenna told him.

"Jen," He started

"No, Jack. We can't have him staying here anymore."

"Where is he supposed to go?" Jack pleaded with his wife. "His mom kicked him out."

"I'm sure that was just a heat of the moment thing." Jenna reassured him. "They'll work it out."

Jack looked at his wife, and knew he couldn't test her anymore.

"I'll talk to him now."

& & &

Sandy, Kirsten and Chris had returned from the diner, and were lounging around the pool house, when Kirsten's cell began to ring.

"Hey," She spoke into the phone, answering Jimmy's call.

He made a suggestion to go out on his sailboat later in the afternoon, and informed her of another party at Taryn's.

"I don't think I can." She told Jimmy. "I'm grounded."

Sandy and Chris looked at each other, confused by why now she was taking her grounding seriously.

"Come on, babe" Jimmy pleaded, "You know it's not a party without you."

"You're sweet." Kirsten said. "I'll call you later, okay?"

They hung up and Kirsten shut her phone.

"How long have you two been,?" Sandy asked.

"Jimmy and I?" Kirsten clarified "Wow, I don't know-"

Chris interrupted. "I know. Seventh grade. You two got your mack on during the bus ride back from our field trip to the planetarium." He recalled, throwing a tennis ball above him, and then catching it. "Classy lady." He noted.

"What is wrong with you, Burke?" Kirsten asked. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, Kirsten. I've been your neighbor for like, ever. And you haven't done or said anything to me. Oh wait, you said 'move' once in the third grade."

"Please." Kirsten said. "You're the one who thinks you're so much better than everyone else." 

"I do?" Chris said, "Well, this is news to me. Unless you mean Jimmy, because he shaves his chest."

"He plays water polo!" Kirsten said, defending her boyfriend.

"It's still a little gay." Chris said as his father walked into the pool house.

"Hey, guys." Jack said as he entered the pool house, surprised that Kirsten was there. "Kirsten," He nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Hi, Mr. Burke." She said.

"Can I talk to Sandy?" Jack asked them. "Alone." He specified.

"I can take a hint." Chris said, Kirsten in tow.

"Yeah, I should probably get home anyways." Kirsten said as they exited the pool house, both heading to their respective homes.

"I know what you want to talk to me about." Sandy told Jack. "And I understand. You've done more than enough."

"If it were up to me-" Jack started. "But, my wife."

"It's okay." Sandy said. "I get it. I shouldn't impose on your life any longer."

"So, I'll take you home in a few hours." Jack said, heading for the door.

"Okay." Sandy said.

A few hours, and then he would never see Kirsten Nichol again.

& & &

It was five thirty, and Sandy was standing on Kirsten's doorstep.

He couldn't leave without saying good-bye.

He rang the doorbell, and within a few moments, Caleb Nichol opened the door.

"You again." He said, his voice monotone.

"Uhh, yeah." He said awkwardly. "Is Kirsten home?"

"She is." Caleb said. "You know, I don't exactly approve of my daughter hanging around with convicts."

Sandy, at a loss for words, felt a wash of relief come over him when Kirsten approached the door behind her father.

"Dad." She said, "Can we have a minute?" And looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

Caleb reluctantly left, and Kirsten stepped outside and shut the door.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm leaving in an hour." Sandy explained. "And I just wanted to say good-bye."

"You're going home?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "There's a lot of stuff I need to figure out, back home."

"Well, if you're ever back here…" Kirsten started. "Can I give you my number?"

Sandy nodded quickly, and said "Yeah. That would be great."

"Okay." Kirsten smiled. "I need a pen." She opened the door and walked inside, as Sandy stood outside on the front step.

"You can come in, you know." She told him.

Sandy followed her into the house, and they walked upstairs, and into her room.

He leaned against the door, and looked around. The room was large, larger than Chris'. It was clean, with pink walls. On the nightstand was a picture of her and Jimmy with their arms around each other. He let eyes quickly avert from the picture.

She rummaged through a desk drawer, and pulled out a pen and scribbled a number on a piece of paper.

"Here." She said. "Call whenever." She said, putting emphasis on the later statement.

"I will." Sandy said.

"So, I guess this is good-bye." Kirsten said.

"I guess so." Sandy whispered back.

They hugged, and held on to each other. Kirsten let a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"Have an amazing life, Sandy."

"You too, Kirsten." He said, and they let go of their embrace.

"I have to go." Sandy told her.

They walked down the stairs, and back to the door.

They hugged once more, and then Sandy walked out the door, and for what they both thought, out of each other's lives forever.

& & &

Sandy Cohen approached his house, which seemed so much smaller know that he had seen the glamorous houses of Orange County.

"Thanks." Sandy said. "For everything."

"It was my pleasure." Jack said.

Sandy got out of the car, and walked inside to find a deserted house, except for his things, sitting in the living room.

A note was lying on the kitchen counter and Sandy picked up, only having to read the first few words to know that his mother was gone.

He turned around, and saw Jack standing in the doorway, looking around at the room.

"Let's go." He told Sandy.

Sandy grabbed a bag of his stuff, and then walked out of his house, and out of life as he had known it.


End file.
